


Isu Lemari Es

by Fuenoteki



Series: Celana [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Nulis Random 2017, Nulis Random 2k17, karumaeiso samar-samar, nyangkut bromance, romance samar-samar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: Ketika lemari es menjadi salah satu solusi, kerja apapun jadi bagi Isogai Yuuma.





	Isu Lemari Es

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble buat Nulis Random 2017.  
> Genre friendship nyenggol romance dikit.

"Koran! Koran pagi!" seru Isogai menyaringkan suaranya.

Ya, kini ia tengah menjalani kerja sambilannya sebagai pengantar koran. Berseru-seru, kemudian menekan bel sepedanya. Yah, sepedanya milik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sih. Kalau boleh, ia mau beli satu untuk keluarganya. Lumayan menghemat waktu.

Namun, pekerjaannya kali ini sama sekali bukan untuk membeli sepeda, melainkan sebuah lemari es.

Jika pertama kali dengar, pasti berpikir, 'daripada beli lemari es, kenapa tak ditabung untuk bahan pangan mendatang?'

Begini ceritanya.

Saat itu Isogai sedang berkunjung ke rumah Maehara untuk mengurusi jemurannya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Sobatnya yang sedang membantunya menyiapkan tiang jemuran itu tiba-tiba dipanggil ibunya, dan beliau berkata, "Kalau sudah selesai dengan roti di meja makan tolong dimasukkan ke lemari es saja. Soalnya besok sudah kadaluarsa."

Isogai agak bingung, namun segera dijelaskan Maehara. "Yah...katanya sih makanan yang dimasukkan ke lemari es masa kadaluarsanya bisa mundur."

Isogai terpelatuk.

Sepulangnya, ia tergesa-gesa menemui ibunya yang tengah menyapu untuk menyampaikan uneg-unegnya.

"Bu, sepertinya kita butuh lemari es."

Tentu saja, tak langsung disetujui. Ibunya segera protes perkara biaya listrik. Namun, ikemen berpucuk ini tak langsung menyerah. Ia terus menjelaskan keuntungan memiliki lemari es. Dan betapa keluarga mereka sangat membutuhkan teknologi itu.

"Coba bayangkan, Bu. Misalkan hari ini kita dapat bahan pangan banyak, cukup untuk satu bulan. Kita tak perlu sedih karena tak habis 'kan? Mahal, tapi untuk sekali seumur hidup."

Setelah diyakinkan berkali-kali, akhirnya disetujui juga. Isogai segera sibuk mencari lowongan kerja tambahan. Dan didapatkannyalah pekerjaan ini.

Mayoritas tante-tante di wilayah tempatnya bekerja sudah tahu tentang niatannya membeli lemari es. Bukan karena ia kena stalking tentunya, ataupun ada yang membocorkan info. Namun karena mereka memang sering mengajaknya mengobrol. Tadinya Isogai sempat sungkan saat dipanggil setelah mengantarkan koran, namun...yah, ia tak pandai menolak. "Toh mereka bukan orang jahat," pikirnya setiap kali.

"Kenapa kau nurut-nurut saja?" tanya Maehara pada suatu Minggu pagi saat Isogai sedang beristirahat bersama sepedanya di suatu komplek. Ia agak ngeri sahabatnya malah bertambah kerja sampingannya sebagai pendengar setia para wanita bersuami--sebutlah tante...tante girang.

Benar, 'bekerja'. Karena Isogai hampir selalu mendapatkan semacam tip setiap menemani mereka mengobrol.

"Mereka tak bermaksud jahat to?"

Maehara tepok jidat.

"Kau...terlalu polos! Bisa saja mereka ada maksud!"

Isogai tetap pada pemikiran sendiri, ia meraih sepedanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi. Si pirang menghela napas.

"Enak ya jadi Isogai," ucapnya pada anak yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di belakangnya sambil memainkan ponsel, yang juga merupakan anak kelas E. "sudah dapat pekerjaan yang lumayan...eh, tante-tante yang nyangkut juga entah bagaimana bisa jadi dermawan dadakan--yah...aku tahu sih mereka hanya ingin membantunya--mungkin..."

"Bukannya Maehara juga gampang cari cewek?" sahut si kepala merah mengantongi ponselnya.

"Yah, tapi dengan usaha..."

"Jadi Maehara tidak suka Isogai cepat menambah penghasilan? Cepat mendapatkan lemari es untuk keluarganya?"

"...Bukan begitu..."

"Oh! Aku tahu, aku tahu! Maehara kesal kemampuannya ditandingi?"

"...Mana mungkinlah!"

"Atau, kau iri pada tante-tante itu."

"...ha--" Separuh benar, separuh salah, Maehara memilih diam dan segera beranjak dari tempat karena merasa akan diomongi macam-macam. Namun, bocah Akabane itu tetap mengikutinya dari belakang dan mengganggunya terus-terusan.

Sebenarnya, Karma setengah sengaja melakukannya setelah ia menangkap sinyal panas dari kejauhan.

Maehara Hiroto harus melihat sobatnya itu berwajah kusam dan gigit bibir rupanya.


End file.
